Paying Back Debts
by Galick Gun 419
Summary: Vegeta decides that Juuhachigou owes him for saving her from Cell.


"Well. Look who it is." Vegeta's baritone voice caused her to freeze in her tracks.

"So, you did win." She didn't turn to face him, although she was sure he had a menacing smirk on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow. "Did you have doubt in my abilities?"

She laughed slightly. "I didn't think you would win against that freak after being beaten up by a girl."

The Prince growled ferally, flaring his aura. "You BITCH!" He rushed forward and spun her around, glaring intensely into her eyes. "Do you want to say that again?"

When she didn't respond, he smirked. "Good. Because you have a job to do, and I expect it done well. Don't worry, it involves keeping quiet."

He lifted his knee and ruthlessly hit her in the stomach, causing her to double over with a cry. "No, no. Keep silent."

Vegeta undid his spandex pants, throwing them carelessly to the side. His pubic hair stood out to Juuhachigou. Yellow and blonde, just like his Super Saiyan form. Like her.

He gripped a handful of her hair before giving it a tug, causing her to recoil in pain. "Well? I'm not going to get hard by the air, am I?"

Juuhachigou only smirked at him. "You know, putting your cock near my mouth isn't exactly the best idea, is it?"

"I'll return the favor if you do a good job, android. But my patience is wearing thin. Unless you don't activate your blowjob program within the next five seconds, I might just have to-agh..."

The blonde android had taken him into her mouth, slightly grinning as she also began touching him with her hands. She'd figured that if she couldn't get to Vegeta through words, she'd just have to make him realise she was the best he'd had.

"Android..." Vegeta moaned as she bobbed on his cock. Moving up and down. Up and down. Her mouth was small, really; she couldn't take too much in. However, she noted with a slutty smile, Vegeta didn't seem to mind at all.

"Ugh... this is the kind of payback I should get for saving your life. Especially since you broke my arm." To keep things moving, Vegeta gently gripped Juuhachigou's head and helped move her back and forth.

"I'm surprised you hadn't jumped me before, Juuhachigou. You had me right. There." He paused to moan loudly, throwing his head back. "You could've done whatever you wanted to me. And I would've taken it." Vegeta closed his eyes to try to enjoy the sensation more. He had to admit; Bulma and Yamcha were nothing like the android was-and he hadn't even undressed her.

Juuhachigou's ice blue eyes simply kept staring up at him, but not with hate; if anything... lust. Contrary to many(Krillin's) belief, she was still a virgin. When she and her brother were wild and rebellious, it was always her twin that was the 'bad boy;' the one who always had sex with other women. She was nervous, yet excited for the experience. In all honesty, she didn't have anything to do or anywhere to go; pleasuring Vegeta would be the first step to living. Then again, he was seemingly enjoying himself; what if he wanted to stay with her? Well, if he was as good as he was feeling at the moment, Juuhachigou would be more than content with being Vegeta's wife.

Vegeta's orgasm hit, and he came with a cry, finishing inside her mouth. Juuhachigou quietly swallowed the content in her mouth and allowed Vegeta to take his penis away from her. The two simply stood there and stared at each other, before Vegeta bent down to meet her on his knees and kissed her with fervor and passion, letting his hand brush over her breasts through her shirt.

He pulled away from her and purred. "I hope you enjoy your reward, cyborg."

It felt odd; the way he talked to her was similar to that of Cell. However, it was nice hearing his voice; it was soothing and relaxing.

The Prince started off slow, getting down on his knees to meet her at eye level before allowing the android to wrap her arms around his neck. He leaned in to kiss her and brush away those defiant hairs that blocked her face from view.

She chuckled. "I'm still waiting for my reward, you know."

"If that's what you want, that's what you'll get."

Her shirt came off very quickly, though she was disappointed when he left her bra untouched. When she tried to ask why, he responded by laughing; "I have to save some of you for later." Her jeans-under which Vegeta discovered she didn't wear any sort of panties-shortly followed.

His tongue moved in between her blonde curls, tracing her outline as he gently penetrated her with his fingers. "Relax," he whispered, feeling her body tense up from inside. "The fun's just getting started."

Vegeta's kisses and licks made Juuhachigou feel nice and warm inside; it felt like a spark of affection running through her stomach. The feeling began to slowly build up as she moved her pussy across his face, heightening her pleasure. Suddenly, that feeling intensified, and...

Vegeta grinned at her; he'd stopped pleasuring her. She promptly frowned at him "Didn't like it?"

She crossed her arms over her bra. "I'm mad that you stopped."

The Ascended Super Saiyan grinned and gave her another kiss. "Don't worry, we'll get to know each other better a lot more this evening. Right now we'd best meet up with Kakarott and those other clowns to stop them from pissing their pants at the sight of you."

"And after that?" Juuhachigou smirked, rubbing his crotch.

He ran his finger along her wet and damp womanhood, smiling. "You're all mine."

After gathering their clothes and racing off to the Lookout, Juuhachigou was accepted as a person and Vegeta's lover. Of course, everyone had to calm down Trunks' intense screams of fury, but in the end, everything turned out all right. Vegeta and Juuhachigou would also get to know each other later than evening, where they could've sworn they'd heard Trunks' screams, even though he'd gone back to the future.


End file.
